


Tickle Belt

by SmutPrince



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutPrince/pseuds/SmutPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man Ray jerks it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Belt

Man Ray moaned as he turned the tickle belt up a notch, thighs clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his right hand grasping the sheets, the left holding the controller in a shaky grip. He'd stolen it, after the whole escapade with that damn sponge and star. A choked, guttural moan was caught in the back of his throat as he tried to stay silent. His small apartment's shitty walls would surely let his neighbors know what he was up to. He suppressed another groan, tightening the belt on his cock firmly placing it against his swollen heat. Up another notch. This was obviously not its intended purpose, but Neptune it felt surreal. It was unlike any other fucktoy he'd had--and he'd had lots.

Man Ray, on his back, arched upwards as the pleasure mounted for the third time tonight. A garbled cry spilt from his lips before he could stop it; and he immediately turned down the tickle belt to hear if anyone had noticed, much to his cock's dismay. The thought of being heard and being caught was both terrifying and exciting. 'Oh Neptune, I have a kink,' he thought, before amping up the tickle belt again, this time releasing the sheets from his grasp and moving to his chest, brushing against his covered nipples. His underwear and tights were pulled down all the way to his ankles, his light blue skin revealed. He kept the mask on, it was his identity, his everything. He was nothing if not Man Ray.

The hand grazed its way down his torso, briefly squeezing the base of Man Ray's cock as it traveled lower, finally making its was to his ass, caressing his cheeks softly before worming a finger between them, finding his entrance. Circling the rim, the intensity of the belt went up. Beneath his mask, biting his lower lip as to keep silent, he pushed his finger inside of himself, twisting and curling his finger when he was knuckle-deep, aching for something in his ass. Something, anything.

He was openly panting now, hips lifting ever so slightly to match his hand's pace. The belt was so tight around his cock he knew that once he'd reached his peak he'd still be unable to cum. The thought made a suppressed sob bubble in the villain's chest. Another finger, another notch. He was really egging himself on. He'd beg like he always did. Beg to some stranger, a muscular man he envisioned, similar to a man he once fucked long ago. But that man was old, senile now. Man Ray shook the thought away and focused on the two fingers thrusting in and out of his asshole, the tickle belt holding him off for minute after agonizing minute.

Man Ray was visibly shaking now, sweat falling from his thighs onto cheap bed sheets. "F-fuck ... " he gasped, finally giving in and loosening the belt. The response was instantaneous. His hand moved faster, the dial was set to full power, and neighbors be damned, he shouted as he came. He sounded gutted, panting as he milked himself empty, the belt remaining on high for a good two minutes. And then it was over. Man Ray quickly switched the dial to off and fell into his bed, vision bleary through red goggles. He sighed, putting the belt on his nightstand and pulling out of himself. He ripped the gloves off, throwing them in the pile of dirty clothes in the corner and pulled his pants the rest of the way down, stripping himself of his shirt. Stark naked and too exhausted to move, he simply laid in bed, staring at the ceiling fan, as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
